


Situational Advantages

by autoschediastic



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: None of them ever used to do it like this, fucking each other right out in the open instead of behind closed doors. The end of the world changed a lot of things.
Relationships: Rude/Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Situational Advantages

*

The thing about almost dying is it gets old. The first time and the second, it's thrilling to come out alive. Maybe even the third. But once it becomes easier to remember the number of times things go smoothly than they're fucked to hell, dying gets a little less exciting. 

Rude hasn't even hit thirty and some days, he feels old. 

Tseng pulls off his glasses, dropping them to the report spread out across the nicked tabletop and rubs at the tiny line in the centre of his brow. He bears his weary exhaustion like scars from the job--visible, tangible things that tell the stories he won't. It's been almost a month since Rufus started walking again. 

"Could be worse," Rude says.

"Please don't tell me you've thought about how."

Rude shrugs. His chair squeaks. Across the room, Rufus drums his nails on a bone-china mug. The little bits of wealth scattered throughout the cramped apartment threw Rude off at first. Most of Rufus's money is tied up in projects these days and nothing in Edge is worth much by his standards. Reno doesn't worry about the nightmare creatures crawling through old Midgar, though, or the above-ground pools of raw mako. He sometimes spends days rummaging through the wreckage for the missing pieces to the puzzle of how it used to be.

Rufus used to tell him to knock it off, it wasn't worth it. But Reno never brings back anything that's just his, it's always this for Tseng or that for Elena, even if he never comes right out and says so. No one else says much about it, either, no thank yous or you shouldn't haves. 

Nobody comes right out and says things like, _we'll get through this_ or _just hang on_ , but they're all thinking it. 

"Call Dio," Rufus says. "He may be sentimental, but he's also practical."

"Worth a try," Rude says.

Glancing at his watch, Tseng says, "It's barely past nine in Corel. He won't be functional until sometime after noon."

Rufus sets his mug down on the sill and moves to gather up the file. "So call him then, unless you think waking the bear from his nap will make him more inclined to hear us out."

Tseng laughs quietly, almost to himself. His eyes have brightened, thoughts cycling behind them as he considers how to best approach Dio for so large a favour. Rufus sees it, same as Rude, just like Tseng realises Rufus is going to kiss him the same time Rude does.

It starts off slow, easy, the files sliding from Rufus's hand as his tongue dips into Tseng's mouth. Tseng lets him control the kiss because that's what Tseng's like, going with the flow unless he's got something on his mind. Colour stains Rufus's cheeks not because he's embarrassed but because being watched gets him hot. Rude doesn't mind watching one bit, not when it's this good, when he can see the look on Tseng's face to match the sounds reverberating in his throat.

None of them ever used to do it like this, fucking each other right out in the open instead of behind closed doors. The end of the world changed a lot of things.

Rufus tugs at Tseng's fly, long, pale fingers disappearing beneath the black material. The rhythm of Tseng's breathing changes, the shadow of Rufus's hand jerking him off barely noticeable under the fall of his jacket. Just like that, Rude's cock is thick and full, aching for the touch of someone else's hand.

"Rude," Rufus says, the sound of his voice pooling with the heat in Rude's gut. "I want you to fuck him."

Tseng's eyes flash open, gaze on Rude's face and then quickly dropping lower. His lips are damp and crimson, thick like Rufus bit them. "I suppose it's a good thing I have no complaints about that," he says.

Rufus's answer is a simple, "Yes," as his fingers go to work on Tseng's shirt. 

Rude stands and sheds his jacket, strips off his plain black tie. He's sure as hell not going to complain, because there aren't that many things as good as Tseng split wide on his dick. Elena's tits would be one of them, Reno's mouth another. Rufus is a nice piece of ass himself. 

Rude doesn't have much of a reason to jerk off anymore, but like pretty much everyone else ever born, he still does. He thinks about all of them in a row on their knees for him, sweet holes and sweeter moans, and knows if he played his cards right, it could happen.

He's one of the lucky ones like that.

Tseng is back to kissing Rufus, but his eyes are open this time, watching for the moment Rude gets close enough to switch off with. Getting his tongue in Tseng's mouth is another one of the things Rude happens to like best, in that Rude's actually fairly fixated on kissing in general. Reno likes to crack jokes about it, saying Rude's one of the only guys he knows who'd just as soon get a kiss as a blowjob, but since he's talented at both, Rude doesn't care how much he runs his mouth off. 

A hand slips down the front of Rude's pants, fingers skating over the head of his dick before wrapping tight. He spills a moan straight onto Tseng's tongue and looks down to see Rufus working them both, moving in close to get his mouth near Rude.

Time hangs in the warmth of Rufus's breath on his cock, then comes crashing down in tight, wet heat swallowing him whole. He kisses Tseng harder, tongue thrust deep, hands fumbling through layers of clothes to get at bare skin. 

"Up," Rude says, not really giving Tseng the time before hauling him to his feet. Rufus backs off, wiping a hand over his smiling mouth. 

Rude likes to think he's got a fair amount of patience. Most of it comes from being in the same hemisphere as Reno. But as soon as Rufus has Tseng's pants off, and Tseng's thrown his jacket over the couch's arm, Rude's patience runs out. He drops into the warm spot where Tseng had been, his own slacks somewhere around his knees with Rufus tugging them lower, and pulls Tseng down with him.

Instead of tumbling straight into his lap like he wants, though, Tseng stays up, straddling Rude on his knees. Rude's smile shows teeth.

"You think I don't like you up there?" he says, hands smoothing up the backs of Tseng's thighs, fingers dipping between the cheeks of his ass to spread them wide. Rufus's moan is still hanging in the air when warm breath teases Rude's fingers. 

"No," Tseng says, the word barely finished before breath turns to the wet glide of Rufus's tongue and all Tseng's got left to say is lost in a groan. His back bows as he twists to look behind him, another sound pulled right out of the pit of his stomach as Rufus licks him again, tongue flat and wide and wet.

Tseng's not remarkably loud or noticeably quiet during sex. He falls somewhere between Reno's shouted curses and Elena's soft whimpers, in what some people might call a happy medium. That doesn't stop Rude from wanting to make him swing more one way than the other, though, and pushing a spit-slick finger up his ass is one of the most reliable ways Rude knows.

This time around, it makes Tseng go breathlessly silent, right up until Rufus tries to get his tongue up there, too. The slick, persistent wriggle is more than enough to get Rude making noise right along with him. Tseng just gets louder when Rude gives him another finger, spreading them wide so Rufus can lap at the silken ridge of muscle stretched open between them. 

Rufus's hand sneaks under Tseng to get hold of Rude's cock again, and somewhere in the middle of all that, he managed to lick his fingers as wet as Rude's. The curse lodged in Rude's throat comes out close to furious, everything slamming him at once with Rufus playing with his cock and trying to eat Tseng out around his fingers. 

"Too much?" Rufus asks, because he damn well knows it is and nothing can change the smugness sunk in his bones deep as the marrow. He sounds as breathless and hungry as Rude but doesn't have a hand free to take care of himself. 

"You want to fuck him instead?" Rude counters.

Tseng hauls himself up from where he fell forward onto Rude's shoulder. His dark eyes are gradually clearing, the steady, shallow rhythm of Rude's fingers inside him not enough to keep him off balance for long. He looks about ready to add his two and a half gil's worth when Rufus realises he's come down from his high and stuffs another finger in his hole with Rude's. Half-formed words melt into ragged groans. 

"You want it now?" Rude asks, just because he likes hearing it. From the look on Tseng's face, the dazed flutter of his eyelashes, he's more than ready for it. 

"Give it to him," Rufus says, drowning out Tseng's hissed, "Yes," and nudging Rude's cock up against his hole. 

Rude goes slow because that's something else he likes. Fucking somebody up the ass is hardly worth it if he can't make those first few minutes last as long as possible. Tseng is slicked with sweat and shaking in his arms as his cock pushes deeper, forcing Tseng's body to open up even wider to take inch after inch until he's buried to the balls in tight, gritty heat. 

Rude hauls him forward for a kiss, dick swelling harder with a fresh surge of blood when Tseng's tongue thrusts into his mouth without prompting. 

Tseng arches into the first real thrust like a wet dream made flesh, his eyes sliding shut and wisps of hair clinging to his lips as his head falls back. It's not a show--he doesn't play at being shy or go over the top, doesn't act like anything except himself getting fucked. It's one of the sexiest fucking things Rude's ever seen. 

Rude's hands are big on his hips guiding him into each rolling thrust. Neither one of them seems to be in a hurry so Rude takes his time, switching between watching Rufus kiss Tseng's neck wet and his slender hand stroking Tseng's cock. Tseng responds to it all, melting into one touch and pushing into the next, and things speed up all on their own until Tseng is grinding himself down on Rude's cock and Rude's half a breath from coming.

With hardly a word for warning, Rufus's hand is tight on his balls and Tseng's heat is slipping away. Rude shakes off the red haze and strokes a thumb along the jut of Tseng's hipbone when he makes a noise that's not near as confused as Rude is.

One look at the bliss on Rufus's face explains it all, and Rude tumbles Tseng forward, peers down the slope of his back to where Rufus's flushed cock is sinking easily into his ass. Hardly halfway in, Rufus pulls out, rubs the wet head of his dick around Tseng's hole a couple times, waiting until Tseng shudders and moans before slamming home.

"Fuck," Rude groans, catching Tseng's chin in his palm. Tseng's eyes are squeezed shut, his lips parted on quick, panting breaths. He seals his mouth over Tseng's, and Tseng tries to kiss him back, clumsy and fumbling and breathless.

Tseng jerks, something like surprise crossing his face when Rufus pulls out without finishing. His body is loose and pliant, all the tension fucked out of him, which Rude figures is pretty impressive considering his cock is hard as a rock rubbing against Rude's chest.

"Fuck him again," Rufus says, a hand on Tseng's shoulder shoving him back down in Rude's lap. "Get your fucking ass back on his dick."

Tseng goes easily, letting Rude help Rufus manhandle him back into position and then just sitting straight down on Rude's cock. A few quick, frantic thrusts and Rufus is lifting him free again, spitting on his hole to fuck him hard and fast and pass him right back for Rude to have another go. Tseng's voice goes in the middle of a choked sound.

Rufus whispers something in Tseng's ear, getting nothing more than a sharp jerk in response. "Turn him around," he says, to Rude this time, and drops to his knees between the loose sprawl of Tseng's legs once Rude does.

Out of the corner of his eye Rude sees Tseng lick his lips. His eyes open to narrow, glittering slits. He curls an arm up to grasp the back of Rude's head and buries his fingers in Rufus's soft hair. Rufus watches Tseng grinding down on Rude's cock before shoving the whole length of Tseng's down his throat in one shot. 

Arm tight around Tseng's chest, rapid-fire heartbeat pounding under the wide splay of his palm, Rude barely has to move to get himself off. Tseng comes writhing in his lap fucking Rufus's mouth, ass clutching at his cock like Tseng's desperate for him to go over the edge, too. Dimly, he hears the wet slap of Rufus jerking off and moaning between swallows. He knows Rufus is going to lose it just from the taste of Tseng's come in his mouth; it's in the shuddering jerk of Tseng's body, the full-throated moan Rufus makes and Tseng echoes, and Rude lifts Tseng up, drives himself deep as he can, and then it's like there's mako flowing through his veins instead of blood.

He comes down lazily and with Rufus's tongue come-bitter in his mouth. Tseng is still sprawled between them looking a far better sort of worn out. Rude fingers the small reddened patch of stubble-burn on Tseng's cheek, not certain when that happened, or when Rufus got naked or Tseng's shirt ended up on the floor.

"You needed that," Rufus says, for a moment years younger like when he first took over the Company and he'd ooze self-satisfied about every right move he made.

Tseng lets out a heavy breath. "I needed that, but it doesn't do much to change our situation."

"Makes me happier about it," Rude says, because if he's going to be honest about it, he is. Sex usually makes his outlook on life shine a bit brighter.

"There, you see?" Rufus says. He picks himself up off the floor, knees marked from the hardwood and nipples red and swollen where he'd been pinching at them. Rude's always sort of liked that about Rufus, too, how he likes his tits played with as much as most women do. "I'll take the shower first."

Rude watches the almost Reno-like swagger to Rufus's hips as he walks away. Tseng makes no move to get up, but it's easy to tell he'd like to. That's another one of the things about Tseng, as much as he's in charge, when it comes to things like sex, he's more considerate about his partners than most people. He doesn't even seem to realise it most days.

Rude wouldn't call it taking shameless advantage of that fact when he nudges Tseng back around and helps himself to a few more kisses, hands wandering over sweat-cooled skin, but it's close. Tseng's in no mood to complain anyway.

End


End file.
